


fingers unfold to have and hold

by fakeclover



Series: all the stars [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage of Convenience, Old Age, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeclover/pseuds/fakeclover
Summary: Maybe Kyungsook could get used to this after all, in a few years' time.





	fingers unfold to have and hold

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sudi; retirement
> 
> 🎶 the fic title is a line borrowed from 'teignmouth' by p. wolf
> 
> extended content notes:  
> \- fem!kyungsoo, fem!junmyeon  
> \- mentions of food  
> \- mention of grief (not regarding the main pairing!)  
> \- (very vague) mention of the past death of an unspecified character

Her morning routine felt aimless, and she watched it slowly coming apart at the seams. Caught glimpses of the sunrise she usually missed, busy with her shop. It wouldn't be for long, Kyungsook hoped. A few weeks at most before she'd look for work. She'd been made to promise more, take a few months, but selling the yarn shop hadn't been enough to pay the apartment off, just as she'd feared. Junhee would grumble about her health but understand.

The kitchen was quiet, tinted orange by the sunlight pouring in, door closed to keep the cats out, maybe convince them to nap on Junhee. Kyungsook had pulled the soup and kimchi out of the fridge, had long cooked rice, right after sneaking into Junhee's room to tuck her cold legs back under the blanket. She might text Minseok, pick up some flowers and meet him at the grave around noon. It had been a while, and she knew Minseok still wouldn't go alone.

Kyungsook stood at the kitchen counter, tracing every familiar scratch and notch, every memory attached to them. She could organise the drawers later, the cupboards, their pantry. When her phone came back to life, she resisted the urge to pull up the calendar, empty save for a check-up, the youth knitting club, the times she'd promised to baby-sit. Small dots on an otherwise blank canvas.

Junhee's footsteps were clumsy and slow, as always in the morning, and she rested her hands on Kyungsook's waist, her head between her shoulders.

"Isn't it too early for flirting?" Junhee asked when she peered over Kyungsook's shoulder as Kyungsook typed out a text. It was rare for her to use emojis but she knew Minseok would find comfort in it.

"Just fulfilling my conjugal duties," Kyungsook said, sending the text and grasping Junhee's hand where it sneaked around her to reach for a piece of something in the soup, lacing their fingers instead.

"I should look for a husband of my own," Junhee mused. "You think I could still marry rich?"

Kyungsook laughed. "You couldn't afford the new personality," she said, laughing more when Junhee tickled her sides in protest, in vain, smiling when Junhee gave up and made her turn around, looking at her like she had as a young woman and not like it at all. They'd both changed but their love had kept up, always been a step ahead.  
She kissed Junhee quickly, followed it up with another kiss to see her smile, felt one of the cats circle her, wrapping its tail around her bare leg. Maybe she could get used to being a housewife after all, being surrounded by Junhee's warmth and steady love. In a few years' time.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading 🌄  
> please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
